Eyeshield 21, Idées Fanfics
by Tsuki63
Summary: Vous vous ennuyez ? Vous êtes à court d'imagination ou encore vous avez du mal à cacher le corps de votre défunte mamie Georgette qui viens de décéder de vos propre main suite à plusieurs coups de couteau infliger dans sa pauvre poitrine de vieille cardiaque milliardaire ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, cet endroit est fait pour vous !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys (and girls), voici le premier, hum... Chapitre ? Peut-on appeler cela comme ça ? Bof, on verra bien, donc je disait, voici le premier chapitre de (** ** _tindindiiiiin_** **...) "Idées Fanfics" ! WIIIIIIIII ! (Ne niez pas, je sais que c'est vous qui criez d'exitation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal comme effet).**

 **Donc, voilà le principe : Je partage des idées de fics sous forme de résumés (que j'ai moi-même écrit de mes pitit doigts X3) afin de vous les faire profiter (ou de vous polluer votre aprèm d'inutilité, au choix) et à partir de là, ben... C'est à vous. Si si, c'est à vous, à toi à lui à elle à eux, et même a Emmanuelle, juste derrière toi. Un conseil, te retourne pas. Oui, A TOUS LE MONDE ! Et à partir de là, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, absolument tout, et surtout sans restriction aucune. Vous pouvez imaginer, critiquer, et pourquoi pas écrire à votre sauce si l'idée vous intéresse en les modifiants à votre guise, voir reprendre des éléments pour vos propres fics, qu'en sais-je, c'est à vous maintenant je m'en fiche ! (Sauf quand vous me direz que c'est de la merde. Là, je pleurerais.)**

 **Donc voilà, pour résumer, ici, c'est un fourre tout d'idées gratos (pour lui, pour vous, pour elle, et même pour mamie Georgette) que je vous offre de bon cœur, et tant pis si mon idée c'est de la merde (** ** _C'EST PAS VRAAAIIIII ! DE TOUTE FAÇON PERSONNE ME COMPREEEEEEND !_** **)**

 **Donc voilà, il y en aura parfois des longs, parfois des courts, et je veillerais bien à ne pas me gourer en postant, genre en mettant du Reborn avec du Eyeshield 21, ce serait quand même pas mal con. Bref, , ME VOILA ! (/^0^)/**

 **(PS : Pas bobo si je présente des trucs qu'existe déjà ! Je connait pas toutes les fics du monde mwa !)**

Changeons un peut l'histoire. Ici, Sena fait partie d'une sorte de gang composé de plusieurs autres personnes : Ryôkan Kurita, Cerberus, Yôichi Hiruma, Tarô Raimon, Daikichi Komusubi, Kazuki Jûmonji, Kôji Kuroki, Shôzô Toganô, Taki Suzuna et son frère Taki Natsuiko. Ils utilisent chacun un surnom bien à eux pendant les matchs de rue et les duels clandestins : Eyeshield 21, Iron Ball, Le magicien pourpre, Le chien des enfers, Monta, Small Ball, Les frangins Ha-ha-ha, Light Moon, Musashi, et Le débile (rencontrez-le et vous comprendrez). Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais dit faire partie d'une bande pour autant ! En effet, tous ceci est dû aux idées et aux chantages que leur fait subir Hiruma, leur « chef », ce qui fait que Sena à décider d'éviter le plus possible les problèmes, quel qu'il soit, et est donc devenu en dehors de la rue et des combats, une sorte de boniche, voire de larbin. Mais un jour, tout chamboula lorsque le lycée d'Ojô décida de venir faire une petite visite dans l'établissement dont il fait partie, pour inculquer les règles du football Américain, étant donné qu'il s'agit du seul Lycée à ne pas avoir d'équipe dans ce domaine. Et, par la force des choses, ils finiront par découvrir que Sena et les autres sont pas mal doués pour ce sport.

 **Et voilà ~ Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'idée vous plait ? Si c'est le cas, tant mieux, sinon... Tant pis, y'en auras plein ! :D**

 **Allez, bisous bisous et à la prochaine ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**REBONJOOOUUUR ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? *w* (AH ! NOOOOON ! PAS LANCER PAPATES !) *Prends mamie Georgette comme bouclier, d'façon elle est vieille...***

 **Bon bon bon, OK ! C'est vrai, j'ai merdé. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! (je crois) Donc voilà je suis de retour ! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA ! Et définitivement cette fois-ci ! (Mais aïe-euh ! Pourquoi vous me lancer ENCORE des patates ?! C'EST une bonne nouvelle ! -RAH MAIS AÏE-EUH ! TABARNAK !)**

 **Bon OK de toute façon, on va pas se mentire, les gens m'ont déjà oublié, je les comprends... (par contre mémé Georgette, personne l'oublie, ELLE ! Sans dec', elle as plus reçu de sexto en 3 mois que moi en 3 ans ! C'est injuuuuusteeuuuh TT_TT)**

 **Mais bon ne nous égarons pas plus, je sait ce que vous voulez : DES EXPLICATIONS ! (et plus de patates aussi, j'ai bien vu que vous avez arrêté de m'en lancer). Tout commença par une fainéantise aigüe qui arriva d'u coup dans que je puisse rien y faire et, tel mon dernier chocolat de pâque que j'eu à noël (quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de fêter pâque à noël !) j'oublie sa présence... Genre, très très longtemps quand même. Ensuite vint le renouveau et le "Oh putain de merde de chiotte ! J'ai un compte Fanfiction, putain de rouille e merde !" qui me sortit si poétiquement de la bouche. Et bon, comme quand même un** _pitit peu_ **gêné, j'ai fait le seul truc à faire dans ces moments-là... J'ai sifflé et j'ai continué mon chemin ! (petite aide pour ceux qui essaye de visualiser la scène : je sais pas siffler). Bref et puis un jour je me suis dit "Bon quand même t'as des tonnes d'idées qui attendent depuis le collège, alors faudrait p'têtre commencer à t'en occuper !" Bref, première reconnexion depuis trèèèèès longtemps, sauf que voilà : c'était quoi DÉJÀ mon mot de passe ?! Bref, essais infructueux après essais infructueux, j'abandonnai mon log in et retourna à la téloche (ILS PASSAIENT SHERLOCK ! JE POUVAIS QUAND MÊME PAS LOUPER CA !). Autant dire que ça date toujours.**

 **Puis le temps passa, et dans un moment d'ennui j'ouvris mon ordi et retrouva LE dossier : toutes les fanfictions (pour la plupart COMPLÈTEMENTS moisies) que j'avais écrites. Je les relues, m'amusa, eut pitié de la daube qui était fût un jour sortit de mon imagination, et corrigea les fautes (parce qu'au collège j'étais une merde en ortho', et là je me suis dit que c'était quand même PEUT-ÊTRE réellement le moment de m'y remettre (c'était aujourd'hui). Alors, ne prenant que mon courage à trois mains (je m'en suis greffé une pour le nouvelle an, c'est grave pratique !) j'ouvris internet, fanfiction . net, cliqua sur _log in_ , marqua mon adresse mail, et là...! Je me suis rendu compte qu'on me proposait une aide si j'avais oubliée mon mot de passe...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Hum hum... Vous ais-je déjà dit que mamie Georgette était championne de pole dance ? ...Non ? Ah...**

 **Bref, aujourd'hui le miracle se produisit (SAINTE DIEU DES PATATES ! WIIIIIIIIIII !) DONC I'M BACK !Et cette-fois-ci, je vous PROMET que c'est pour de bon.**

 **Sinon désolé pas de nouveau chapitre de ma part, j'aimerais vraiment faire les choses bien cette fois-ci, trier mes fics', corriger mes fautes, et j'ai même fait un pitite image pour mon profile ! Oui c'est paint, non je sais pas dessiner. Donc voilà : ce message n'est cette fois-ci pas un "à la prochaine" transformé en "adieu", mais bien un véritable "à des que je peu". Parce qu'on va pas se mentitre, quand on arrive sur son compte et que c'est presque la première fois qu'on utilise ce truc (ou tout comme e tout cas) c'est la merde, aussi j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à comprendre comment ça marche afin de vous offrir de la qualité (ou me donner l'impression de vous en offrir) et moins me casser la tête.**

 **SINON ! Un grand merci à Patchwork et à sa review qui a raison et m'a donné une autre idée : pourquoi proposer SEULEMENT mes fics alors que d'autres gens (avec autant voir plus d'imagination que moi) ont également des idées ? Donc voilà, proposé ! Et sinon je vous présente l'idée fanfic de** **Patchwork (idée que J'adoooooooore trop ! *o*) :**

Agon se fait chier un soir d'Halloween, et, pour rire, il commence une invocation démoniaque trouvée dans un bouquin obscur et poussiéreux... Malheureusement pour lui, l'invocation est... Authentique. Et, sorti du plus profond des limbes, l'entité surnaturelle qui apparait n'est autre que... Hiruma.  
(Je propose un Yaoï Hiruma x Agon (parce que je suis un fan absolu de ce couple *_*))

 **YAOÏSTE POWER ! (/^0^)/**

 **Bien sur si Patchwork le demande, je supprimerais bien évidemment cela de la page, mais en tout cas on va pas se metire, l'idée déchire trooop ! *0***

 **Alors souvenez-vous : proposez ! Vous aussi avez le droit d'avoir des idées !**

 **Aller, ciao ciao ~**


End file.
